This invention relates to devices used to support sandwiches in a stable and suitable condition during their preparation prior to their delivery to a purchaser after the sandwich has been completed according to the purchaser""s order.
As is known by those in the food service industry, hot dogs, xe2x80x9csubmarinexe2x80x9d sandwiches, xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d sandwiches and other types of sandwiches are filled with many various different ingredients and condiments according to the particular type of sandwich ordered and often further varied according to the individual customer""s preferences. Not surprisingly therefore sandwiches of these type almost invariably are made individually since confusion between similarly-appearing, partially-prepared sandwiches can easily occur, particularly when the sandwiches are typically simply laid out on a counter during preparation and necessarily being moved and carried from place to place where various different ingredients and condiments are located.
Another common preparation technique often employed by sandwich preparers involves the holding of an open bun or sandwich shell in one hand while filling and arranging ingredients therein using the other hand. As can be easily appreciated especially by those who work in sandwich shops, hot dog eateries and the like, carrying and bagging these usually well-stuffed type of sandwiches can be extremely awkward since they are filled with and usually virtually xe2x80x9coverflowingxe2x80x9d with many loose ingredients and frequently hot and xe2x80x9csloppyxe2x80x9d ingredients as well.
In its basic concept this invention provides a sandwich preparation apparatus having at least one sandwich support member arranged to receive and support a bun, loaf or other sandwich type shell in a stable, at least partly open, generally upwardly facing condition during filling with ingredients and condiments.
It is by virtue of the foregoing basic concept that the principal objective of this invention is achieved; namely, the provision of a sandwich holding apparatus that facilitates the preparation of various types of sandwiches and reduces the physical handling of the sandwich by the preparer.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a sandwich preparation apparatus of the class described which may be arranged to be lifted and carried about while supporting sandwiches in the process of being prepared.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a sandwich preparation apparatus of the class described which includes a plurality of sandwich support members for holding a plurality of sandwiches during their preparation and order card holders are associated with each said sandwich support member to receive and display the order particulars of a sandwich on a corresponding support to allow for the concurrent preparation of multiple sandwiches without confusion therebetween.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a sandwich preparation apparatus of the class described which is further arranged to facilitate the bagging of finished sandwiches with minimum physical handling of the sandwich by the preparer.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a sandwich preparation apparatus of the class described which may also be arranged to carry sandwich wrap bags, napkins and other items to be included with the finished sandwich during bagging prior to delivery to a customer.
A still further object of this invention is the provision of a sandwich preparation apparatus of the class described which is of simplified construction for economical manufacture.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment.